1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, a method of enhancing discovery of identifiers multiplexed in a peer-to-peer channel.
2. Background
In a synchronous peer-to-peer communication system, a wireless communication device may need to multiplex multiple application identifiers and announce the identifiers in discrete time slots on a peer-to-peer channel. A method of enhancing the discovery of the identifiers multiplexed in the peer-to-peer channel is needed.